Recently, techniques have been developed in which a moving means, such as a vehicle, communicates with other entities. The vehicle may include a communication circuit for communication and may transmit various information such as the speed of the vehicle, the steering direction thereof, whether the brake thereof is operated, etc., to other entities through the communication circuit. For example, the vehicle may transmit information to other vehicles and may receive information from other vehicles. Communication between the vehicles may be referred to as vehicle to vehicle (V2V) communication.
The vehicle may transmit information to a road side unit (RSU) or may receive information from the RSU. Communication between the vehicle and the RSU may be referred to as vehicle to infrastructure (V2I) communication. The vehicle may transmit information to electronic devices carried by pedestrians and may receive communication signals including safety related information from the electronic devices carried by the pedestrians. Communication between the vehicle and the electronic device carried by the pedestrians may be referred to as vehicle to pedestrian (V2P) communication.
Various methods for the communication between the vehicles are being discussed, for example, a dedicated short range communication (DSRC) technique based on 802.11p has been proposed. In the case of the above-described technique, a coverage capable of transmitting a basic safety message (BSM) transmitted between the vehicles may be limited within a certain distance (for example, 300 m to 1 km). For example, when it is necessary to transmit a vehicle to X (V2X) message (e.g., BSM) such as V2V, V2I, V2P, etc., to a vehicle that is distantly remote, it is difficult for the V2X message to be transmitted to the vehicle beyond the transmission coverage of the BSM.